<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over and Over Again- Duke and Audrey- FanVid by GreyGullHaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430274">Over and Over Again- Duke and Audrey- FanVid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven'>GreyGullHaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GreyGullHaven's Fan-Vids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for Duke and Audrey<br/>This song just seemed to fit perfectly for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GreyGullHaven's Fan-Vids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over and Over Again- Duke and Audrey- FanVid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fanvid for Duke and Audrey</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>